Finding out
by The Writing Princess
Summary: This is a one shot that follows 17-Year-Old Sam Puckett and Carly Shay throughout the journey and experiences with their boyfriends and finding out something that will change everything.


**(A/N: Okay people, fans, critics, **_**others**_**... I give you... Finding Out! This is a one shot that follows 17-Year-Old Sam Puckett and Carly Shay throughout the journey and experiences with their boyfriends and finding out something that will change everything. Plz, also, feel free to inform me if this one shot is multi-fic-sequel-material! Thankyou readers! Now, without further ado, Ready, Set, Read!)**

**I DON'T OWN iCarly!**

_**Carly's Apartment (Living Room) **_

Carly's POV

Nicky (My boyfriend) rubbed my feet as we sat on my couch. Spencer was, by the looks of it, was stuck to his latest sculpture.

"Baby, are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor?" he asked, concerned.

"Nick, it's probably just the stomach flu... I'm telling you. I'll be fine."

"But babe, it's not even flu season..."

"So? Can't you still get the flu?"

"Maybe... probably."

"CARLAYYY! HELLLLLLPPP!" Spencer whined, trying to break free of his newest monstrosity.

"No, Spencer, my feet are swollen and I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"I gotcha, buddy." Nicky reassured as he ran to aid my brother.

"You are a saint!" Spencer complimented.

_**Floorgreen's Drug Store**_

_Freddie's POV_

This wasn't how Sam and I wanted to be spending our time together... well; maybe if we were in Floorgreen's looking for bacon or ham, but not what we _were_ here for. Sam sifted through the boxes, looking for the most high quality pregnancy test she could find.

"Aha! This is the one."

"Okay babe, maybe you should get more than one... just to be sure."

"Gotcha." She grabbed about 3 more and went to the checkout counter. We got about 7 awkward stares by perfect strangers, which were replied with a 'what are you looking at?' from Sam.

_**Carly's Apartment (Living room) **_

I rubbed my stomach while Nicky rubbed my feet. I groaned and turned on my side.

"Carly-"

"Nick. Before you start on this again, for the last time, I won't take it because it'll just be a waste because I know my body and I know I'm not pregnant!" Nicky stood up and looked at me seriously.

"Carlotta Amber Shay. Do you love me at all?"

"Nicholas Caleb Donavan. Yes I do love you very much. Why else would I have agreed to lose my... virginity... to you 6 weeks ago?" I whispered the dirty word, _"virginity" _because you know how I am... clean.

"Carly... please, take the test... do it for me. If not, I'll leave. And if you really are pregnant, I won't be here and I will not come back. Please." After those words, I started to cry and ran out of my apartment. I had 20 dollars in my pocket and figured that'd get me about 2 pregnancy tests. Then, on the off chance that Nicky stuck around and waited for me to come back, I could show him that I bought them. I ran into Floorgreen's Drug Store. I ran past the registers, tears still blurring my vision. I took a deep breath upon my arrival at the pregnancy tests. I faced them and grabbed 2 of the digital ones.

_**Freddie's Apartment (Freddie's Bedroom's bathroom) **_

Sam's POV

Freddie's bathroom was the enclosed sanctuary where I was to find out the most life changing news a 17-year-old could receive. Was I... _pregnant?_ It'd take 5 whole minutes for me to find out. I counted the seconds with deep breaths.

_**Bushwell Plaza (On the way to Carly's Apartment) **_

Carly's POV

Still weeping, I dragged myself to the checkout line, then back to Bushwell Plaza. On my way up to the apartment, I opened a new text to Nicky.

_Sweetie,_

_I did what you wanted. I'm on my way back up to my apartment right now with 2 digital pregnancy tests. If you decided to give up on me, ok. I'm sorry. I love you. If I am pregnant, you can go about your life because I'd get along without you (even though I seriously don't want to). If you're not there, I'll text you if I am or am not._

_**Freddie's Apartment (Freddie's Bedroom's bathroom) **_

Sam's POV

My breathing picked up to full speed and I found myself tapping my foot involuntarily. I told myself to take deep breaths. It really didn't help the pressure on my subconscious. The timer rang on my phone.

"Time to find out..." I said, turning it over to view the result. My jaw practically fell off at the sight of the 1 little 8-letter word, _pregnant_. "I'm pregnant..." I spat... so I could just hear it to except it, "Freddie!" I called him in so he could find out too. I sat against the cabinet and put my head down. Once I heard him come in, I extended the pregnancy test out to him and he took it in his hands...

_**Carly's living room (Bushwell Plaza) **_

Nicky's POV

What have I done? How could I say that to the most amazing, serious, great girlfriend I've ever had? Well, I've decided to stick around here in her apartment and wait for her to come home. I just read a text from her that made me kick myself for being suck an ass. I buried my face in my hands...

_**Main Elevator (On the way up to the 8__th__ floor of Bushwell Plaza) **_

Carly's POV

I really didn't expect Nicky to be there. I placed my hand on my stomach and took a deep breath, pleading that there'd be the buff, sexy, good-hearted, amazing boyfriend I love.

I looked up at the elevator ceiling... bland and white... probably how my face looked right now. I closed my eyes and listened to the dings of the elevator, marking the floors being passed. _Ding! _3rd floor. _Ding! _4th floor. _Ding! _5th floor._ Ding!_ 6th floor._ Ding! _7th floor. Getting closer..._ Ding! _8th floor... finally. The doors slid to their respective sides and let me pass through before and signing off with another ding and heading downward. I dragged my feet down the hall, my face sticky from previous tears. I reached into my pocket for my key ring. It fell to the floor with a medium thud. I picked it up by the key to the apartment. As I went to insert the key into the keyhole, someone opened the door for me instead.

"Nicky." I breathed. My face lit up and a smile formed on my face.

_**Freddie's Apartment (Freddie's Bedroom's bathroom) **_

Freddie's POV

Sam and I were facing the consequences. I'd become a father; one of the only two people responsible for successfully bringing a new being into the world. Sam would become a mother; the only one who could literally push the child into the world. She'd be developing it for 9 months. We'd develop a big place in our hearts for this baby. We'd do it together. I put the pregnancy test on the counter and kneeled down next to Sam. Only then had I discovered she'd been silently crying for the entire time we'd sat in silence.

"Shhhh... babe, its ok, we'll get through it." I reassured. She gave a loud cry.

"How- how do you know?" she asked between weeps.

"I just know. I know because we love each other. Love can get anyone through anything. This may be the worst problem we've faced so far. But, baby, I guarantee you that it won't be the worst problem we'll ever face." Sam continued to cry. I kept on talking, "Sam, I'm gonna need you to chill out. Just imagine this; our love is a long road with many bumps. We're driving together in a car that changes with every situation we face. Easy problems equal a Corvette. Hard problems equal the worst car ever. There are little bumps and big bumps in the road. Right now, it's obvious that we're driving in that little, crappy car up a big hill. But Sam, Sammy, trust me. Everything will turn out fine. In 9 months, you, our baby, and I will be a big, happy, slightly dysfunctional family, and it'll be the most perfect thing in the world. Ok?" I put my hand on her stomach, picked up her hand, and placed it on top of mine. She looked up at my eyes and smiled.

"Okay." She whispered with a smile and lit up eyes.

_**Carly's Apartment**_

Carly's POV

I jolted forward and grabbed Nicky. I strangled him into a hug. Then I kissed him passionately for 14 seconds. We pulled apart and I dragged him toward the stairs so we could use my bathroom for the "testing site". I opened the door, nervousness cascading throughout my body. I stepped into the bathroom and took one last look at Nicky. At that moment, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that there was an overwhelming change on the verge of happening. My face fell straight. I turned and ducked my head, having my chocolate brown hair spill over my shoulder, creating a curtain over my face. I'm thankful for that because as I looked down at the floor, a tear escaped and ran down my cheek.

I closed the door behind me as I stepped into my bathroom. I "did the routine", if you will and set the test out on the counter. I repeated my "routine" with the other one and set it next to the first one. I set a timer on my phone for 3 and one half minutes. It seemed short to me but that was the instructed time on the box. I closed the toilet lid and sat on top of it, letting out a puff if nervous breath.

_**3 and one half minutes later... **_

Carly's POV

_Bing! Bing! Bing! _My phone gave a ring which signaled to me that the pregnancy test results had come in. I picked up the test, reluctant to look, and took a glance at the little screen. 8 little tiny letters could change everything for ever; _p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t. _I opened the door and handed the test to Nicky. He stared at it in shock, looked at me in shock, then kissed me passionately for 14 seconds.

**(A/N: Ok guys! This took like 2 weeks to write, granted I did take breaks... Well, anyway, I worked hard on this Um, let me know if I should spin a sequel multi-chapter fic from this... like about, you know, what goes on during Sam and Carly's pregnancies! Okay thank u!)**


End file.
